Dovahkiin: Dragonborm
by Juu50x
Summary: As a dargon soars through the skies of Skyrim, it finds something that it wasn't looking for. One-shot.


**I DON'T OWN SKYRIM OR ANY OF ITS CONTECT! I ONLY OWN THE OC'S I'VE CREATED!**

**Dovahkiin – Dragonborn**

A dragon soared through the heavens of Skyrim. It was hunting, looking for some mortal meat to eat. It has been a while since it last time tasted a mortals flesh. The creatures of forest didn't taste the same like mortal creatures. When the forest creatures see a flying death coming towards them, they aren't terrified enough. But the mortals... the terror and despair that fills them. It makes their flesh more delicious.

Suddenly the giant behomnt halts for a second. It had spotted its prey. A mortal with a _scaly skin_ and _tail_. A moment of puzzlement filled the creatures head, for a moment it thought the creature was part of its kin. But the smell revealed it to be a simple mortal. It would enjoy tormenting this mortal before burning and eating it alive.

It decented with alarming speed. But something strange was amiss. For some reason the mortal didn't run away in terror. Didn't scream out of fear. It stood and was looking directly back. That made the dragon feel uncomfortable and even nervous. Why didn't it run? But it also filled the dragon with amusement. The mortal had some gut, but that wouldn't help it.

As the distance was close enough, the dragon took deep breath and pillar of fire came from its mouth, but the mortal creature didn't still run away. Maybe it knew that fleeing made no difference and decided to face its fate. The dragon flew over the burning carnage, then went a bit higher and turned around to see if there was anything to consume. But the dragon saw something that actually made its blood run cold probably for the first time.

The mortal was alive! The flames didn't do anything to its frail flesh!

The dragon felt being mocked. No mortal would live through its wrath! If fire didn't work, then it would show the power of its jaws! But as it started souring towards its target. The mortal yelled a simple word. But it was a word that the dragon recognized and for the first time in its live, it felt afraid.

The mortal had just spoken the language of its kind. The tongue of the dragons! It needed to get out of here fast, before it would be too late. As the dragon started hurrying away from its former target, the white clouds started changing into dark gray and the falling snow suddenly halted. Too late. It was too late to escape now.

The sky started growling, and before the giant beast knew. It was struck by a lightning bolt. And then second. And third. It couldn't count how many hits it took, all it knew was that it was in horrible pain. The dragon started loosing altitude. But it wouldn't let the pain get best of it. It stared flapping its wings more fiercely.

But suddenly, there was a new kind of pain. On its wing. It felt like it was both _burning_ and _freezing_ at the same time. And this time, the dragon lost its altitude completely and slammed onto the ground. Soon it heard as two mortals made their way towards it. But even injured dragon is dangerous and it wouldn't let itself be taken like this.

Almost immediately when the scaly mortals revealed themselves, the dragon let out its hot fiery breath. Hoping it had taken its attackers by surprise. It hadn't. The moment the dragon had breathed, a powerful force pushed the flames away, right back to its face. Burning away the once wonderful scales.

Now it could see its attacker. Or more like attackers. Both were part of the same scaly mortal lizard species. One male, other female. The female suddenly raised its hand and pointed it at the dragon. A icy blue flames appeared on her hand and fired at the dragon before them. Then dragon felt as a icy bolt hit it, right on its throat. Same kind of spell that had attacked its wing. Soon the dragon found itself hard to breath.

It tried its fire breath again, but it hurt to breath and all that came out of its mouth was pillar of smoke. But everything suddenly started becoming a blur and it could feel as its essence were being drained by the only thing that put fear in every dragon. A name that was feared, hated and even slightly, respected. In their tongue they were called Dovahkiin. Or as the mortals call them: Dragonborn!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this little "preview" to my POSSIBLE upcoming Skyrim story. The characters you witnessed in this story are the main characters. Both are made by me. But you might have to wait for the story for a while since I haven't played Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim fully yet...<strong>

**And sorry if there are some grammar mistakes and something else, but I'm not exactly the best writer even though I've made lot of fanfictions in my time. And english isn't my first language. Hope you can understand.**

**And don't forget to comment/review this one-shot. And constructive criticism is also welcome. And please don't put any flames here, unless they are part of constructive criticism. And if you are interested, check out my other stories as well.**

**Till next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
